The Uchiha's
by YonC
Summary: Orochimaru is never really gone is he? He always leaves a trail to remind everyone of the destruction he caused. As Sasuke and Sakura begin to build their families, what other troubles will come along. Zombie Apocalypse Fanfic, rated M for lemons and some graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my newest story, I have written previous ones, but I made a new account to start fresh. I hope you enjoy and please leave feedback or questions. Thank you! -YonC**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Damn it. Damn it. <em>Sakura thought, pacing back and forth in her office. The unofficial pregnancy test sitting on her desk, proudly showing the pink plus that signified her positive pregnancy. Sakura wasn't a fool though, she was never known to trust a piece of plastic, so she submitted some bloodwork for the lab to check. And now she anxiously wait at eight in the morning for the results. She had never heard her heart beat so loudly. She felt dizzy, light-headed, nauseous, sore, and anything else that could make a person assume that they had the flu, but of course it couldn't be something as simple as that. For Sakura, everything had to be catastrophic and hard to manage.

"Dr. Haruno?" A voice said from behind the door. In a panic, Sakura slapped the pregnancy test off the desk and into the wall as a friendly nurse came in. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she greeted the nurse.

"Can I help you with anything today?" Sakura said, trying to seem casual.

"Your bloodwork results are back,." The nurse said cautiously, noticing the hectic and strained facial features of the pinkette. "It's been a uh... slow day in the lab doctor." Sakura only nodded, trying to look composed and headed out the door with the nurse.

Every sound in the hospital was drained by the blood pumping in her ears as she made her way down to the lab. Her palms and forehead began to sweat, and trying to act calm and collected was out of the question. It seemed that the more she tried to remain calm, the more her outer body seemed to become more uncomfortable. Random staff and patients of the hospital greeted her as she walked by, but she paid no heed, her mind drifting off to how she end up in this position, besides the fact that she had obviously had sex and something went wrong with the condom and birth control.

* * *

><p>She hadn't had her period in over 2 months. She assumed it was strenuous activity and stress, but her mind hadn't even conceived what Tsunade had suggested to her. Sakura had taken time out of her schedule to come in on a day off for the reason that Tsunade could fully examine her.<p>

"Tsunade-sama," she bowed as she entered her mentor's office.

"Ah, Sakura, what can I do for you?" Tsunade said pleasantly to her favorite pupil.

"I think I may be coming down with the flu or possibly a stress-related issue, I was wondering if you could give a diagnosis?"

"Of course, what are your symptoms?" Tsunade gestured for Sakura to take a seat in front of her desk. Sakura complied and sat down, the feeling of intimidation climbing up her spine. Even after all these years of studying under the great sanin, Sakura couldn't help, but see Tsunade as a terrifying mentor.

"Well I'm sore, dizzy at times, I'm growing fatigued more often, and I also haven't had my period in two months. I think it might be from the strenuous missions that team 7 has participated on in the past weeks, but I'm not sure." Sakura said. Tsunade's stare intensified as she looked Sakura up and down, making the kunoichi squirm under her gaze.

"You and the Uchiha are sexually active correct?"

"Yes." Sakura blushed.

"And it's been two months since your period?"

"Yes, the last was on March 9th." Tsunade glanced at her calendar and clicked her tongue.

"Well," Tsunade gave a small chuckle and pulled a simple pregnancy test from one of her medical cabinets. Sakura's breath hitched and she felt herself go white.

"Tsunade I really don't think-" She was cut off by Tsunade throwing the box into her lap.

"You should at least check," Tsunade said, raising an eyebrow at the pinkette. Sakura picked up the test with clammy hands, tanked Tsunade, and left the office. Her mind in a state of denial and infuriation that Tsunade would think that she would be so irresponsible with Sasuke. But on her way home, there was a small voice in her head that urged to take the test as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Sakura hadn't really considered taking until three days later. She had woken up to Sasuke kissing her neck, obviously feeling frisky and wanting to get the morning started his favorite way. Sakura had no intention with the painful tenderness that emitted from her breasts. She rolled over, trying to ignore his lust, but instead he wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her by her overly-sensitive bosom. Resisting the urge to yelp at the pain, she instead let Sasuke have his fun.<p>

"Sakura?" he asked, gently. Sakura looked over at him groggily. "Your breasts have gotten slightly larger." he said again, looking at her chest from over her shoulder. Sakura swatted him off, wordlessly, annoyed by his pervertedness so early in the morning, and rolled over, before being tightly pulled into his chest again. "I like it." he said huskily, nibbling her ear. Soon she found ignoring the soreness became easier with Sasuke being so animated this early in the morning.

Giggling, Sakura looked behind her. "Sasuke-kun, I need to get ready." After a moment of trying to convince her to stay home from work, Sasuke regrettably released her and she went towards the bathroom. As she reached for her toothbrush, she felt a new heaviness in her breasts. Upon further inspection, Sakura realized that her breasts, had indeed, become swollen. Tsunade's words rung in her head, and then she began to stress. _There's no way I could be pregnant. _She thought stubbornly towards the mirror. A hand unconsciously went to cover her stomach. _Sasuke and I are always safe. _Her reassuring thoughts came to her subconsciously, but the small voice in the back of her mind was constantly shooting these assumptions down.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, his arms encircling her waist as she looked in the mirror. Just the thought of two nineteen year olds trying to raise a baby made Sakura's heart drop. There was no way.

"Nothing." she said, looking away from the mirror hurriedly and picking up the toothbrush. "Just lost in thought." She figured that she should have told Sasuke Tsunade's suspicions, but she didn't want to burden him with worrying when she wasn't for sure. And if it turned out to be nothing, the ordeal would have been pointless.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, knowing that his girlfriend wasn't telling the whole truth. Sakura was horrible at concealing her feelings and he knew something was troubling her. He watched her curiously as she walked around the bathroom, hoping that she would eventually elaborate. He knew that if he starred long enough she would become uncomfortable and blurt out everything on her mind.

"Is there something you need, Sasuke-kun?" she asked a hint of annoyance tinged in her voice. The bluntness of the question surprised him. Either there was nothing bothering her, or something really big that she didn't want to tell him.

"No." he said. Walking out of the bathroom, he eyed the kunoichi one last time before making his way down to the kitchen. He wasn't used to Sakura keeping secrets from him, and it unsettled him more than he was willing to let on. What was it she was hiding?

* * *

><p>"Dr. Haruno," the lab technician said, handing her the results. Sakura thanked him and left the lab hurriedly, rushing to get to her office. She knew that if she read the results in the hallways, and it wasn't the result she was hoping for, she would make a scene, a crying, hysterical scene. She knew that she was getting weird stares from patients as she practically jogged practice, but this was more important than appearances.<p>

As she made it into her office, she closed the door and slid down to the floor. She took a moment to breathe to calm herself. _You're not pregnant. You're just making sure that you aren't. _Focusing on thinking soothing thoughts. A quote floated to her mind that went something along the lines of 'If you think positively, then positive things would happen.' _Maybe if I think negatively, a negative pregnancy test will happen. _After a few minutes of negative pregnancy test thoughts, she knew she had to read the results, and at that moment she realized that her life could be changing forever.

Unclenching the paper from her balled up fists, she carefully read the results and... reread them, and reread them, and reread them until the results were burned into her mind. She kept reading until the she could recite the words and numbers in her sleep, but as she kept rereading the results, the words wouldn't change. The disbelief in her mind became a hysterical acceptance and she wasn't sure how to respond. Tears pricked her eyes as she felt at first panic, unbelievable and all mind consuming panic.

"What am I going to do?" Sakura whispered to herself. "I'm only 19, I can't have a baby. I can barely take care of myself right now." She said hopelessly, running her fingers through her hair and aggressively pulling at the tresses. "No no no no no..." She whispered over and over to herself. Sadness then settled in her. Not only was her life about to change, but Sasuke's too. How would we respond to the news, what would he think? How were they going to deal with this? "What am I going to tell Sasuke?" She whispered half-heartedly to herself.

"Tell Sasuke what?" a muffled voice said behind the door. Sakura abruptly stood up and pulled the door open tentatively. Peeking through a slit through the door, she saw Ino standing proudly behind it, carrying two paper bags full of food. Ino looked at Sakura annoyed pushed her way past Sakura and placed the bags on the desk. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and began unloading the contents.

"Hey Ino," Sakura breathed, her thoughts drifting elsewhere.

"Sakura! Before you say anything, I know you hate dango, but I just couldn't resist with the latest sale and all. It also didn't help that there was a huge line at Ichiraku's-" Ino's words halted as she spotted the small pregnancy test lying to the right of her. Not assuming anything out of the ordinary, Ino went over to to the small stick, "Sakura, it looks like a patient of yours left a pregnancy test?" Bending over to pick up the plastic stick, Ino still seemed totally unaware as Sakura felt the blood rush out of her fae.

"And it looks like they're pregnant too!" Ino turned around to look at Sakura, her eyes glowing. "Who's pregnant? Is it someone we know? Or is it some random patient? Is it Hinata or Shizune? You know those girls just got into serious relationships and I wouldn't be surprised if one of them slipped up." Ino said excitingly, her eyes gleaming with the idea that she may know the town's newest gossip. Sakura remained silent, her eyes focused on the pregnancy test currently lodged between Ino's forefinger and thumb. "Sakura?" Ino began growing concerned from the silence. Sakura wasn't one to not tell Ino or she would at least give some form of a response.

"It's me." Sakura whispered. Tears began welling in her eyes as the information sunk in for her. She was pregnant, and there was no turning back from it. She couldn't fix this or make it go away. Sakura was going to have a baby.

"What is you?" Ino said, oblivious. "Sakura, tell me what's going on!" Sakura took a few more moments to absolve the information before she admitted it out loud to someone. "Sakura this isn't like you! I'm your best friend you sh-"

"It's me!" Sakura said looking up at Ino, raising her voice. "I'm... I'm p-pregnant." Sakura stuttered. She chuckled a bit before wiping her eyes. "I'm 19 years old and pregnant, and I have no idea how I'm going to tell Sasuke." Ino, for once in her life, was at a loss for words. Sakura looked back down at her feet, acutely aware that in a few months she would no longer be able to see them.

"Well these tests aren't always accurate, your hormone levels could be all over the-"

"I did some blood work this morning. I'm definitely pregnant." Sakura cut off Ino, trying to not let the blonde ramble too much. Silence filled the room, assuming that Ino had gone into shock she decided to look at her friend. All she saw instead of shock, was the widest smile that spread across Ino's face.

"Ohmygosh Sakura!" Ino leapt across the room to hug her best friend tightly. "This is so amazing!"

"What?" surprised, Sakura numbly embraced Ino in return. "Ino, I don't think you understand. I'm not ready to have a baby."

"Who is?" Ino said, pulling away, a giggle escaping her. "I've never met anyone who was ready to have a baby. Who else have you told?" Ino asked, her voice serious.

"You're the first one to find out." Sakura said. The thought of Sasuke made Sakura feel nauseous all over again. She knew Sasuke wasn't ready for a baby. He just joined ANBU and was on frequent missions out of Konoha. She wasn't able to be pregnant by herself, or even take care of a baby by herself. She couldn't expect Sasuke to refuse missions just to help out a family he didn't ask for.

"Sakura." Ino said, placing a hand on her cheek. Sakura looked up into Ino's blue eyes. "You're having a baby, this isn't a bad thing." Sakura gave a small smile. "You're going to be the best mother ever." Ino said sincerely, and brought her in for another hug. "You have to tell Sasuke. We'll go right now." the next thing Sakura knew was that Ino was pulling her down the hospital corridor.

"Wait Ino, I have work." Sakura yelled, trying to get her best friend to slow down.

"You're having a baby, there's no time for work!" Ino yelled back to her. Sakura's face blushed, hoping no one was paying attention to the two, but obviously everyone was.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha, here's a new assignment, you and Naruto leave tomorrow." the ANBU commander told him, handing him a file. Sasuke nodded and left the building, tagging along with Naruto as they headed off to training. Naruto was once again talking loudly, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention.<p>

His mind was on Sakura. She had been acting rather unusual lately. She had been mentioning how she hadn't been feeling well or that she could possibly have the flu. This morning though, she was even more distant and aloof. He knew something was wrong, she was terrible at lying. Sakura had even become distant to Sasuke, he could see that the sight of him made her uncomfortable. She wouldn't look him in the eye, wouldn't kiss him, and he knew damn well that he was still attractive to her.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said next to him. Reluctantly Sasuke turned his attention to his best friend. "Are you listening to me?"

"No." Sasuke said, his thoughts drifting off again.

"What's the matter? You usually, at least, pretend to listen." Naruto said, getting closer in Sasuke's personal space.

"Something's wrong with Sakura." Sasuke admitted, knowing he wasn't one to tell information about his personal so easily. He was stumped with his problems with Sakura though. He knew Naruto was close with Sakura, closer than he would like, but maybe he would know something he didn't.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, looking up at the sky, trying to recall if she had gone through anything recently. "Is she hurt?" Sasuke shook his head. "Sick?" Sasuke shrugged.

"She wouldn't tell me this morning. It's not like her to keep stuff from me."

"It's probably because she's starting to hate you teme." Naruto said, smirking. Sasuke promptly hit him over the head.

"She would never hate me." Sasuke grumbled. He refused to think that Sakura had moved on from him. She had loved him for as long as he could remember, and there wasn't a thing he could do to change that.

"It's probably nothing then. Maybe she's going through something. It'll pass." Naruto said as they approached the training grounds. "What do you wanna practice today? Just taijutsu or go all out?" A wicked grin spreading across his face. Sasuke smirked at him, pulling out some kunais and his katana.

"All out."

* * *

><p>Currently the two shinobis were waiting in their significant hiding spots. Parts of the surrounded forest was burned or incinerated. Leaving the main hiding spots underground or in plain sight. Sasuke had chosen his underground spot, trying to sense the familiar chakra of Naruto. Sasuke knew he was somewhere, blended in with the remaining forest. But for some reason he couldn't pinpoint his exact location. Sasuke was about reveal himself and perform a surprise ninjustu when he heard the familiar voice of his girlfriend's best friend.<p>

"Sasuke!" she yelled. Ino's high pitch voice pierced through the air. He found her voice unreasonably annoying so he decided to remain hidden. From her loud footsteps, it was obvious she was trying to search through the foliage for any signs of him. After a few moments of silence she called out his name again.

"Ino?" Naruto called out. Sasuke knew exactly where he was now and couldn't fight the temptation to attack. Using Naruto's distraction to his advantage, he teleported behind Naruto and tackled him to ground, holding a kunai at his throat.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto yelped in surprise.

"I win." Sasuke said, his half-smirk visible. Sasuke became so satisfied with the way he took down Naruto that he forgot that the blonde kunoichi was still there.

"Sasuke! Sakura has something she wants to tell you." Sasuke looked up in surprise as he watched Ino yank Sakura forward. Sakura didn't make eye contact with him and instead was looking at her feet. She was visibly upset and he knew that Ino put her up to whatever she was about to say.

"Sakura?" he asked. She shyly looked up at him, the way she did when they were in grade school, and he couldn't help, but feel Sakura's uncomfortableness was in some way the fault of Ino. Casting a small glare towards Ino, he then got off of Naruto and made his way over to Sakura. "Sakura, what is it?" Sasuke said gently, a voice reserved for his lover.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She whispered softly. He nodded and began to lead her elsewhere, but Naruto reached up and grabbed Sasuke's upper arm.

"You can tell me too Sakura-chan." Naruto said cheerfully, trying to make light of the obviously serious conversation. His friendly face was hard to deny, but Sakura wouldn't feel comfortable talking about such sensitive matters in front of him.

"Naruto this is a private-" Sakura started, but was cut off by the loud blonde.

"If Ino knows the whole village is going to know by tomorrow." Naruto said interjecting. Sakura glanced over at Ino who shrugged sheepishly. "I'm your guys' best friend. I've been there for everything, just tell me!" Naruto grew impatient. Sakura began to interject, trying to deter the blonde, but he was stubborn and pushed the matter.

"Naruto this is between Sasuke and I." Sakura stated hotly.

"What could be so important that you can't tell me Sakura-chan?" Naruto continued to pry.

"Naruto, please..." Sakura continued on her statement as Sasuke watched the whole conversation before becoming irritated. He interrupted the conversation and put his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" His voice lost it's gentleness and became more agitated. Sakura looked at her feet and whispered something so quietly that he couldn't hear. "What?"

"I'm... Pregnant." her voice wavered at the last bit and for a second Sasuke wasn't sure what he had heard.

"You're what?" Sasuke asked incredulously. He felt like his mind was trying to comprehend, but the words that came from her mouth just made no sense to him. They seemed illogical.

"She's pregnant you idiot." Ino said with annoyance, finally speaking on Sakura's behalf. Sasuke felt his jaw drop slightly as he looked at Sakura, who was now returning her gaze to look at her feet. Sasuke looked at Naruto and Ino as if they would be able to explain the situation at hand. Naruto looked shocked and a little angry. His eyes were wide and his mouth formed a large 'o'.

"How could this happen Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke then looked at Sakura expecting her to answer, almost as if he was asking the same question. Sakura couldn't help but notice how Sasuke looked uncomposed for once. She was actually relieved to see any emotion on his face. She had expected him to become cold, distant, or angry, but she preferred bewilderment than any of the other options.

"Condoms and birth control always have had a chance to fail." Sakura said meekly. Sasuke continued to look at her like she had grown two heads, while Naruto became flustered.

"I just can't believe this... Teme is going to have a kid before me!" Naruto bellowed. It became clear that he didn't mind the pregnancy, just the fact that Sasuke was beating him in a competition that hadn't been established. Which also alleviated Sakura's mind. Her friends opinion mattered to her about her situation. They had been there for her through everything and if she didn't have their support through this, then she wasn't really sure what she would do.

"You idiot! This isn't about you and Sasuke! It's about Sakura and Sasuke!" Ino said yelling at Naruto.

"Excuse me that teme didn't wait for me to be ready to have a kid." Naruto countered, and together the two continued to bicker while Sasuke and Sakura just stated at each other. Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to say something, anything! All the while Sasuke was trying to form a coherent response. When none came to him, he just gave in and smiled at Sakura, a smile so big and full of wonder that Sakura couldn't help, but give a teary smile back. She was so relieved by his reaction that she giggled out loud. A giggle so loud that it caught the attention of Ino and Naruto.

"Another Uchiha?" Sasuke asked, his smile growing wider as he stepped towards Sakura.

"Mhm." Sakura nodded agreeing, and the look in his eyes gave her all the hope she needed when she started off the day so dejected. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm so happy..." He whispered to her, his voice full of wonder and amazement. Naruto and Ino watched the loving couple embrace, relishing in the moment of loving their growing family.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-" Sakura's sentence was cut off by the crashing of Sasuke's lips onto hers. After their embrace on the training grounds he wasted no time to get her home. His happiness grew ten-fold the more he thought about Sakura being pregnant. The more he accepted the fact that half of him and half of her existed in her, growing and learning. The idea of another Uchiha coming to life and not leaving him alone made him more ecstatic than he thought possible. He only let his happiness loose once Sakura closed the door behind them. Pinning her to it, he left her unable to stop his onslaught.<p>

"Sakura." he murmured against her lips. He kept a hand pinning both of her wrists above her head while his other hand unconsciously went to her blouse. He wasn't really realizing he was doing until he felt the cool touch of Sakura's stomach under his fingertips. Breaking from the kiss he back off from his aggression's and took a moment to stare at her flat stomach. The illusion that it was empty and taut would soon be gone, and replaced with the growth of their child. In a fascination, he got onto his knees and held Sakura's hips so he could lean his head against her stomach. Searching for some sign of his child within.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered, her hands running through his hair. He looked up at her, and he felt that sense of pride and joy fill him once again. He stood up and threw off his shirt. Sweeping her up into his arms bridal style, he carried her up the stairs of the Uchiha manor and headed towards the bedroom. Once there he gently laid her down, and moved to unclapse her bra. She all too willingly gave in to his touch, her hands not leaving the messy, black hair of Sasuke. Smirking at her he bent down to claim a breast in his mouth. She automatically arched her back in response to his touch.

Sakura couldn't believe how she still was amazed by his touch. It never ceased to make her feel like lava flooded her veins, and how she felt him with her. The amazing synchronization of their bodies seemed to be constant, always moving like the ocean. And as Sasuke's tongue moved it's way lower and lower and lower...

"Oh..." She gasped, reaching down and pulling on his hair. She could feel the smirk as he pleased her. His tongue moved slowly at first, but as Sakura's pleasure built the deeper he went, the more intense he pressed his tongue. His tongue was like fire that was burning her throughout her body. "Sasuke-kun..." She moaned out gripping his hair. He felt her begin to tense and he pulled away suddenly, teasing her. She groaned out in frustration. "How unfair Sasuke-kun." Sakure said pouting.

"I want to show you how we made that baby." he said standing up in front the bed, removing his pants he released his erection and carefully climbed on top of Sakura. "I want to remind you what it feels like to make a baby." He whispered huskily in her, and she shivered in response. It happened so quickly that Sakura couldn't hold back her yelp of pleasure. Sasuke thrusted into her again, slowly, but with strength. He spent his time enjoying her squirming beneath him.

"Sasuke-kun, don't tease me." She whined at him. Never able to resist her, he continued his thrusts rhythmically, her hips moving in time with his. He felt his ecstasy build and he couldn't help, but reminded why he loved the rosette moaning. She was beautiful, trusting, caring, and everything he wanted in a mother to his children. He laid his body on top of her, continuing his pace, but nuzzled her neck as he did so.

"I love you Sakura," he whispered as he lost himself in his ecstasy. She turned her head to look at him and gave him the sweetest smile.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura managed to get out between her labored breaths, then suddenly she cried out and Sasuke gave a smirk, before he let himself release. Placing himself next to Sakura he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"That's how you make a baby." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura giggled and rolled on her side. He felt her become stiff again and he eyed her curiously. "What is it Sakura?" he asked.

"How are we going to be able to take care of this baby?" Sakura asked, her joy momentarily subsiding. She felt the panic settle in again and she unconsciously moved a hand to her stomach, wishing she could see into the future.

"I have enough money, and ANBU missions bring in more than plenty." Sasuke said, nuzzling her. Sasuke didn't want to think about all the things that could wrong with the baby, he knew things would work out. He knew that with Sakura, their child would be the most loved child in the village, and love was enough for anyone. This was something Sasuke came to realize throughout the years.

"I know, but you're going to be away all the time. I can't take care of a baby by myself." Sakura said, turning over and looking Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke's eyes hardened and he looked at Sakura very seriously.

"I won't leave you or my child. I will be there for everything Sakura. Don't worry about these things." Sasuke kissed her forehead gently, before looking down into her eyes again. "Focus on making sure our child comes out healthy, please. I will take care of the rest." Sakura smiled up at Sasuke and cuddled into his chest.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She yawned, before promptly slipping into a sleep. Sasuke held her a little while longer, stroking her pink tresses, but lost in thought about his child. How was he going to take care of him or her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please leave your comments and critiques in reviews and let me know what you thought! Not sure if I will continue, but who knows! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Second chapter out so soon!? Yes! I'll try to update as much as I can, I have the slowest internet in the world so I can focus on these stories instead of being side-tracked by other things that I used to enjoy, haha. So I'm thinking about taking this story into another direction that I hope people will like. If not, ehhhhh, pregnancy will be involved, but I have this new passion that I'm excited to work with! And it's not too late for me to change my mind. ANYWAYYYYYYS... enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>That morning, Sakura woke up with Sasuke's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She sighed in complete happiness as yesterday's memories cam flood back to her. She felt full of love due to the fact of the loving life growing inside of her and that the love of her life accepted the baby as well. She touched her stomach delicately, wondering if there was a chance that she could feel some sign of the life growing within her. She wanted to feel her child already, just wanting some physical evidence of it. Sakura only had the evidence of a pregnancy test, blood results, and the lack of a period. After a few minutes of not feeling anything, she sighed and turned over to look at Sasuke.<p>

The sun from the window nearest him and illuminated his hair perfectly. The rays shone through the wisps caused by sleeping, and the jet black hair that Sakura loved seemed to be more obsidian in contrast to the radiant sun. Sasuke's skin had always been a doll-like porcelain, but this morning he seemed to have a glow to his skin, as if he was almost more alive in a sense. Sakura reached out and ran her hand through his black tresses lightly, careful not to wake him. Admiring his hair once more, she turned her gaze to look at his face. Sakura had seen him look happy, joyful, miserable, indifferent, and all other facial expressions, but only when he was sleeping he gave the expression of peace. His smoothed forehead and relaxed mouth embodied him as this peaceful angel.

She remembered when Sasuke had re-entered the village. His cold, indifferent attitude had melted away and revealed the broken man Sasuke had kept hidden. It was hard to think back to those times and think of Sasuke as such. He became a completley different person after a year. He learned to smile again, to be happy with his friends, and most of all to enjoy his life. Sakura remembered the day he came back, it was a memory she couldn't forget, but never really wanted to.

_It was a cool October morning, a few days after Naruto's birthday. Most of Konoha had repaired itself since the great shinobi war and the citizens had grown accustomed to their lives again. Cool winds rushed through the village, tearing the leaves off of trees and to warn the villagers of the approaching winter. The village didn't care though, their thoughts were on the returning ninjas on their way back from the war. Their beloved protectors of the leaf, but there was one thing the villagers were unaware of. _

_Naruto had brought him back, and Tsuande couldn't deny Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha, was returning to Konoha. The winds whipped against the returning ninjas as the approached the gates. The villagers cheered as they appeared in sight, the feeling of happiness spreading throughout the crowd. Naruto walked calmly through the gates, Sasuke and Sakura close behind him. A hushed murmur fell over the villagers as they gasped at the infamous Uchiha. Naruto wasn't affected though, his best friend had returned with him and he could care less about what the villagers though. Eventually they would learn to trust him again. Sasuke didn't bother to act indifferent or brave, but instead showed his emotions. His sadness enveloped him. The draping of misery sewn on his sleeve and it only intensified when he heard the rude things that the villagers said. _

_ "Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered next to Sasuke. Sasuke raised his head dejectedly and looked at Sakura, his eyes were void of all emotion. The emptiness surprised her, she usually expected to see the traditional Uchiha boredom, but what she saw had a cold spreading through her. Gulping she reached in front of her and boldly grabbed his hand, trying to soothe away some of his pain, instead of an inappropriate romantic gesture. _

_"Don't worry about the villagers, they'll come around eventually." Sakura said and then purposefully gave him the biggest smile she could manage. Sasuke looked down at their combined hands, he looked back up at her and nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before he let go and continued walking along with Naruto. He seemed to keep his head up after that, looking at the villagers instead of cowering away. She knew then that he was going to be alright. _

That was the first sign of Sasuke's growing affection for her. It was also the first sign that Sasuke had truly come back to Konoha. If her 16 year-old self knew that she was going to someday live with the Uchiha prodigy and bear his children, she would have keeled over in bliss. This had ordeal had been her dream since she had first met the Uchiha.

Sakura gazed one last time at his beautiful face, before deciding it was time to get up. Sasuke was hard to leave in the morning, if he was really tired he would only pull on her more to stay, but if he was somewhat awake, she could pry him off of her. This morning it wasn't the latter. Sakura sighed as she was being crushed against his chest. In protest, she tried to wake him up. Her first tactic was to elbow him in the chest, after that didn't work she turned around and slapped in the face, to no avail he continued to sleep.

"Sasuke-kun, you have to wake up!" Sakura whined. Sasuke shook his head slightly, before squeezing her torso, to show her that he had no intention of letting her go. She could only groan. "Sasuke, I have to talk to Tsunade."

"You can wait five minutes." Sasuke grumbled. She giggled lightly, loving his teasing side.

"That isn't for you to decide." Sakura insisted. He opened his eyes slightly, squinting at his pregnant girlfriend. Sasuke was tempted to try and convince her to stay, but knew that for the sake of her and their children, she should go to the doctor. In that moment he wished that he was a doctor and she would never have to leave.

"Fine," He huffed out and released her. Sakura giggled at his disgruntled expression, and rolled out of bed. Standing up too quickly, she felt herself become light-headed and she immediately sat down. _That's right, pregnancy... _She thought, even with the discomfort she smiled, only affection filling her heart with the thought of her child. With a hand to her forehead she stood up again, more slowly this time, and made her way into the bathroom. Stepping on the tiled floor a shiver ran up her spine and she felt the cold, spring air prickle goosebumps on her arms. Walking her way over to the mirror she examined herself for a minute.

She pressed on her shirt below her breasts and below the ending of her navel, so that her night shirt would emphasize her stomach. Sakura still couldn't believe she was pregnant. She couldn't grasp the concept that there was a living person growing inside of her, and right now it was so small that it wouldn't even affect how she looked. Groaning she realized how huge she would be in a few short months. Turning to the side, she looked closer, trying to see if there was any change in her thus far.

"You won't see anything for a while." A voice said from the door of the bathroom. Sakura looked over at Sasuke to see his gentle smile focused at her. She felt elated at the sight of him. With the discovery of her pregnancy, she felt more connected to the Uchiha patriarch.

"And you are a pregnancy expert?" Sakura asked, diverting her attention back to the mirror.

"No, but I thought that was common sense." Sasuke murmured. He came behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and placed his hands softly on her stomach. Sasuke also wished that he could feel the life blooming inside of his girlfriend. He wanted to see his child, to have a predecessor to the Uchiha family name. Another Uchiha to take him away from the loneliness. Right now Sasuke was delving into a sort of "honeymoon" phase with the pregnancy, not wanting to leave to Sakura for anything, which reminded him solemnly about the things he had to do today. "I have to leave on a mission today." Sasuke said, nuzzling his face into her neck, hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed.

"Where are you guys going?" Sakura asked, a frown developing.

"You know I can't tell you." Sasuke said, his voice muffled by her shirt.

"I can handle a secret Sasuke." Sakura grumbled.

"I know you can, but if someone were to try and use you against me then you wouldn't have to worry about not saying anything." Sasuke said, kissing her neck before walking away. Sakura watched him walk away grumpily. She spent another moment gazing at her stomach in the mirror before getting ready.

* * *

><p>"How long will you be gone?" Sakura asked as they walked together to work.<p>

"Three days at least." Sasuke said, squeezing her hand. Sakura pouted and ran her free hand through her hair. "After that I'll ask to not take as many missions. I should be here to help you get ready for the baby."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, turning to smile at Sasuke. He gave a small smile, and then continued looking forward. The couple walked in silence for a few more paces. Sakura's mind was once again filled with the worry that Sasuke would miss a majority of her pregnancy, due to missions. She knew that with her friends should would get by, but she couldn't imagine doing it without Sasuke. Looking at him now as he walked calmly with her to the hospital, Sakura knew that if he wasn't with his baby he would hate himself for it.

Reaching the hospital, Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms and kissed her. She smiled into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both recognized that this would be the last kiss for a few days so they put a lot of energy into it. It was a few minutes into it when Sasuke broke away from it suddenly, all too quick for Sakura. Instead of saying his 'goodbyes', like Sakura predicted, he got onto his knees and kissed her stomach gently. She blushed at this motion and the blush was intensified as onlookers at the hospital stared at the couple. If they didn't know she was pregnant now, they at least had their suspicions.

"I'll see you soon Sakura," Sasuke said standing up again, and kissing her forehead. "Don't do anything reckless." His voice becoming stern.

"Good-bye Sasuke-kun." she said, placing a hand on his cheek. He kissed it affectionately, then turned and left, jumping onto the nearest building rooftop then ran off. Sakura sighed as she watched her lover leave, again. Turning around she braced herself for the murmurs and stares that laid inside the hospital. Who was she kidding? They were everywhere.

Adjusting her uniform, she walked calmly into the hospital. And as she passed the lobby she heard the whispers and she witnessed the stares. Being pregnant? There wouldn't have been so much gossip. Being pregnant with another Uchiha? The rumor mill would be in full force.

Sakura didn't mind the gossip, in fact, she had become very accustomed to ignoring it. Ever since she and Sasuke had begun dating the rumors of their affairs had been circling Konoha for a while. People would even ask Sakura inappropriate questions about their relationship. Some that involved if she was in it for the money, what he was like in bed, and some had even assumed she was already pregnant. Even though she was used to it, the gossip was different and it bothered her on another level. Sakura's maternal instincts had kicked in and now she felt overly protective of the unborn child inside of her.

The child had no defense mechanism beside it's sweet mother, and Sakura felt no hesitation creating a permanent glare for those who would belittle her child. Placing a hand on her stomach as she felt the uncomfortable gazes, as if to shield the child from their stares, she quickly bustled her way towards the elevator.

"Sakura-sama?" She heard a voice next to her. Snapping out of her irritated mood, she turned towards the young nurse. "I heard a rumor that you're pregnant. Are you?" the nurse asked sweetly. Sakura inwardly cursed Ino for her loud mouth, it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet!

"Yes." Sakura said, nodding, trying to keep as much information to herself as possible.

"Congratulations, Sakura-sama!" the nurse said, bowing her head slightly. "You and Uchiha-san will be great parents!" Sakura felt some warmth in her chest, by how pleasantly the nurse acted towards her. She knew that not everyone would be so kind to the couple. The Uchiha's were still a stain on Konoha's reputation, and even though most of the village had accepted Sasuke back, they were still hesitant to any new changes, which included another Uchiha joining the village.

Another thought hit her just then. If a nurse knew her secret, then Tsunade must know as well, and neither Sakura nor Sasuke told her. _Shit. _she thought. Tsunade was like a mother to Sakura, and a very proud, protective mother at that. Sakura prayed that at least Naruto or Shizune told her, hopefully not someone like a random doctor or nurse. The elevator dinged above her and the doors opened slowly. Dashing out, Sakura moved her way through the crowded halls towards Tsunade's office. Arriving at the grand mahogany door, she ran several scenarios through her head, all that ended with yelling. Bracing for the tongue-lashing she was about to receive, she knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Sakura heard from behind the broad wooden doors. Opening them slowly, she saw Tsunade working on some paperwork. "What can I help you with?" she said without looking up.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said softly, not used to seeing the hokage invested in her paperwork, this was probably a bad sign. " I have something I want to tell you." Tsunade looked up, her expression showing one of indifference.

"You're pregnant, the whole town knows." Tsunade said looking back down at her papers, seeming bored with the kunoichi. Sakura paled and then moved shyly towards her desk.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the first who told-"

"Who did you tell first?" Tsunade barked back at her, looking up at her favorite pupil.

"Naruto and Ino..." She trailed off, hoping Tsunade would understand. She was greeted by a loud laugh as Tsunade looked up at her.

"You told the biggest loud-mouths of Konoha first?" Tsunade said, her eyes filled with mirth.

"I didn't tell them intentionally." Sakura insisted. Tsunade shook her head and looked up at Sakura with a smile.

"Congratulations Sakura." Tsunade said smiling up at her. "You will make a great mother!" Sakura felt that certain kind of feeling mixed between joy and pride. It swelled in chest and made her feel full. "Lucky for you I cleared my appointments out this morning so I could examine how you and the baby are doing."

Tsunade stood up and cleared all the objects off her desk. Laying down a small pillow at the end of the large desk she motioned for Sakura to lay down. Sakura stared at her sensei, wondering if it was ethical to perform it in her office, but she wouldn't dare voice her concern. Cautiously she moved onto the desk and laid down. The desk was cold against her back, and she felt her skin prickle at the cool texture.

"I'm going to assume from your last period date that you are about 8 weeks in. Due date is around December 12th to December 14th. Lift up your shirt Sakura." Tsunade commanded, reading off information for herself. Sakura lifted up her customary red blouse and revealed her stomach. Sakura forlornly looked down at her smooth skin as she knew it would soon be gone to accommodate the growing child. Tsunade pulled out a stethoscope and blood pressure measuring device. Sakura took the cuff from Tsunade and pulled it up her arm. Tsunade placed the stethoscope underneath it and began to fill the cuff with air. After a moment, Tsunade released the air and removed her stethoscope.

"Your blood pressure is unusually high. It's common for kunoichi and pregnant woman, but you probably shouldn't go on any strenuous missions." Tsunade said briskly. Tsunade moved to place her hands on her stomach and began to feel around. "No lumps." Sakura then felt the chakra begin to penetrate her body. The strict and precise feeling of her chakra felt all too bold, with the delicate and sensitive life in her system. Looking up she saw Tsunade smile.

"What is it Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"The first baby is perfectly healthy." Tsunade said, glancing at Sakura. She let out a calm sigh of relief before she felt herself panic. _The first baby? _"The second one is also in outstanding health as well. For not knowing you were pregnant, you have done an excellent job in taking care of your children." Sakura felt herself stop breathing. One baby was too much, but two!? She couldn't think straight and she couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

"Tsunade how can I be having twins?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"It's a common trait in the Uchiha line, but women are usually the determining factor for twins. The Haruno line isn't as common, but it has happened before." Tsunade sat down in her chair and faced Sakura. "With your high blood pressure and carrying twins, I'm putting you on bed rest. No missions and at the max, 3 hours at the hospital." Sakura gaped at this information. Sakura was never on restrictions before, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with the rest of her days.

"But Tsunade-"

"Sasuke should bring in enough money if that is your concern. You need to focus on taking care of the twins!" Sakura closed her mouth at the harsh words coming from her sensei. She nodded mutely, her mind in a chaotic state. Twins? How? When? What was her life coming to? One shock after the other and she wasn't sure if she should be joyous or crying. "Are you okay Sakura?"

"I think I'm going to throw up." Sakura said numbly. Tsunade handed her the garbage can next to her desk and Sakura promptly vomited into it. Tsunade rubbed her back soothingly, hoping that her choked breaths would subside. After a moment of silence, Sakura placed the trash can back on the floor. "Sorry." She said wiping her mouth.

"All normal symptoms." Tsunade said. "I'll give you the rest of the day off, go home and eat some food. Try to rest as much as possible, relax, get a foot massage, do something to make you and the babies comfortable." Nodding numbly, Sakura got off of her desk and began walking to the door.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." In a daze, Sakura left the room. She was no longer acutely aware of the stares or whispers, and was now heading towards the elevator. Her hand covering her stomach as she felt another wave of nausea come over. _I can't do this. _

* * *

><p>"Oi! Sasuke!" Sasuke heard Naruto behind him, but he was in no mood to stop running. "Slow down!" Sasuke grunted and stopped suddenly feeling the blonde shinobi crash into him from behind. "What's the big idea Sasuke?" he heard Naruto ask from the ground.<p>

"I have a pregnant girlfriend at home, I want to get this mission over with." Sasuke said glaring down at this best friend behind his mask. Moving back into action his thoughts went back to Sakura.

He couldn't believe that the day he was supposed to enjoy his newly pregnant Sakura, he had to go on a mission, and not any mission, but a mission that required him to travel all the way to Iwagakure, Land of Earth, and deliver a message from the Hokage. The mission could have been assigned to a jounin, but they wanted to make sure nothing went wrong with the mission, since the Tsuchikage becoming so temperamental lately. If Naruto could keep up they could probably make it there and back in three days with only a four hour break to nap, but so far he was being slow.

Sasuke knew that Naruto took these missions seriously, but he felt that he was just trying to piss him off. He hadn't stopped complaining since they left Konoha. It was either the air was too hot, there was a pebble in his shoe, or Sasuke was going to fast.

"Sasuke, I'm getting hungry!" Naruto yelled again. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stopped on the branch he was standing on.

"Fine, idiot, we'll take a break to eat." Sasuke sat down and pulled out the packed lunch that Sakura made him. Inside were tomato slices, a bento box, and some other snacks that he liked.

"Hinata didn't pack any ramen." Naruto sighed disappointingly.

"God Naruto, make your own lunch then." Sasuke said, biting into a tomato slice. Naruto whipped his head around and glared at him.

"It's not that simple." Naruto said, glaring at the Uchiha. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke went back to eating.

While Naruto kept complaining about various things, Sasuke took out a map and tracked where they were. So far, it seemed they were still a day away, even with all the progress that they had made.

"Dammit," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto looked up at him from biting his apple.

"What's the big deal, Sasuke? So you won't see Sakura-chan in a while. It's not like that kid of yours will remember if you were there or not while she was pregnant." Naruto said casually.

"I'll remember," Sasuke said, glaring at his friend. Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I guess that's true. And with Sakura-chan's genes the kid will probably be so smart that it will remember that you weren't there." Sasuke gave a smirk. "Hopefully it won't look like you." Naruto gave a shudder and looked at Sasuke seriously. "No offense Sasuke, but you aren't that good looking. Every girl we met at the academy told me so." Sasuke kept his face expressionless as Naruto continued to stare at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke said, leaning back onto the tree, ignoring Naruto's comments.

* * *

><p>"Twins!?" Ino shrieked in the cafe. Sakura nodded slowly her head in her hands. Sakura was still getting used to the idea of twins. It would be twice the cost, twice the amount of care, twice the amount of food she would have to eat, and not to mention her stomach would be twice the size! She could only groan into her palms as she smelled the refreshing scent of mint tea in front of her. "Wow Sakura, you really hit the jackpot." Ino said, croissant in her mouth.<p>

"I don't know how to take care of a baby, let alone two." Sakura said looking up at Ino and Hinata. Hinata had remained silent for the duration of the talk, thinking carefully about Sakura's situation.

"I'm sure Sasuke won't care." Hinata said. "He seems excited to be a father."

"Sasuke is ecstatic to be a father, but we can't deal with twins." She said, looking down at her hot tea.

"You guys still have time to think over everything. The babies won't be here until December, and it's only May, another 7 months should prepare you guys for the future." Ino said, placing a hand over her troubled friends. Sakura looked up at her gratefully, but still couldn't shake the feeling of her life being out of control. She felt like she was spiraling, and every time she felt that things were stable, she was falling down the stairs again. She just wanted to miss Sasuke again. His loving embrace would melt away all the worries and stress that marred her delicate features. He could whisper away her fears and coax in her hopes. Sakura simply missed Sasuke.

"I hope he comes home soon." Sakura whispered into her tea. Ino and Hinata looked at their friend wistfully. Hinata knew better than anyone what Sakura must be feeling. All those times that Naruto had left for an intense mission and Hinata had been left waiting in his apartment, hoping that he would be alright.

"He will Sakura, and you guys will raise a beautiful family." Hinata said, smiling warmly at Sakura. Sakura's heart warmed at this.

"Thank you Hinata," Sakura said. She was suddenly very grateful for her friends at that moment, realizing that without them, she would probably give up on her pregnancy all together.

* * *

><p>"We are so grateful for Konoha's help in this difficult times!" The elderly envoy said to Naruto and Sasuke. "It has been so long since we have heard from the legendary Hokage." The older woman led the two boys inside the Tsuchikage building. "In fact, I think the last time we had a Hokage visit us was when the third had just been inaugurated. I was such a youngling back then..." Sasuke lost concentration on what the old woman was saying and instead examined the room around him. The building was made only of black carved rock. Sasuke looked appreciatively around, never having been inside of such building. It felt damp, like a cave, his skin began to feel sticky and his hair felt more oily than normal.<p>

Growing uncomfortable, he kept following he woman. He wasn't sure if his uneasiness was due to the climate of the building, or his instincts were warning him. No one else was inside the building, and the village outside was abandoned. The only person who had even looked their way was the friendly envoy. Glancing at Naruto, he seemed totally comfortable in his surroundings, almost pleasant. Maybe it was just Sasuke, but he felt uneasy, and he always trusted his feelings.

"Here we are! The Tsuchikage is waiting for you." The elderly woman bowed before leaving them in front of the door. Sasuke moved to open it, before Naruto grabbed his forearm. Turning to glance at him, Sasuke noticed the seriousness in Naruto's face.

"Do you feel uneasy to Sasuke?" He said with hushed voice. Sasuke looked back towards the door, as if the door was the cause of it. He turned back to Naruto and nodded. Grunting Naruto opened the doors and revealed a very sickly pale man.

"Come in," he said, coughing into a napkin. Looking over at the boys he gave a weak smile before motioning them to step forward. "Ah Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's finest, come in come in!" Naruto smiled at him, but Sasuke saw how the smile didn't reach his eyes. Lately, Naruto had become more perceptive of people around him. Sasuke noticed how he had naturally started adopting roles as a leader, earning the respect of his peers easily. Sasuke had found himself taking the role of the assassin as Naruto became the diplomat.

"Thank you for your hospitality Tsuchikage, but we must be on our way soon. Konoha has many more missions for us to attend." Naruto walked forward and laid the letter on the old man's desk. The old man nodded feebly and then looked up at him, looking more weak and frail than some of the people Sasuke had seen at the hospital.

"It's probably best that you do. I trust you lads can keep the ailments of our land a secret. A plague has been settling with our people the past few weeks, which is why I have asked for help from the great sanin. Her healing powers may help us." The Tsuchikage reached for the envelope, hoping that it's contents would bring good news. But as soon as he began reading his face fell.

"What does it say?" Naruto said, his face showing traces of concern.

"Alas, even the great sanin can't help us." The Tsuchikage murmured sadly. "You boys should get out of here, before you catch it too." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, and Sasuke nodded quickly, before dashing out. Sasuke refused for anything to happen to the two of them. Sakura needed them both, and he was never one to fail Sakura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed, if you have any predictions with the way this story is going please let me know! Also if you have questions or concerns to where it's going feel free to ask, but I'm not going to out rightly tell people, especially if they don't want spoilers (it won't be a big spoiler, just a shocker). **_

_**Remember to review/fav/follow! I would love to hear from you guys! Thanks again!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Third chapter out and about! I hope you guys let me know what you think, and annoucement. I'm changing the summary this is now a ZOMBIE STORY. I don't care what you guys think, I want this! **_

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon, 5 days after Naruto and Sasuke's arrival at Iwagakure. The two were currently walking up to the Konoha village gates, when they were stopped by officials outside, covered head-to-toe in white hazmat suits, protective gear from hazardous air and disease.<p>

"Excuse me Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san, we are under strict Hokage orders to assess your health before entering the village." The front man of the group said. Sasuke and Naruto remained still as the medic-nin used healing chakra to examine them. Eyeing each other in the process, Sasuke began to wonder what exactly the Land of Earth was suffering from to cause such a reaction from the Hokage.

"All clear." One of the nurses said after a moment of scanning on Naruto. The medic-nin scanning Sasuke shook his head as he continued to pump chakra into his system.

"You seem stressed Uchiha-san, any reason why?" Sasuke scowled at this, not wanting to spend anymore time than he needed to.

"I have a pregnant girlfriend at home that I haven't seen in a week." Sasuke grumbled. The medic crew gave a short chuckle at his remark, and then allowed them to go pass the village gates. From the gates the two rushed towards the Hokage office. Sasuke let his mind race as to what could be going wrong in Iwagakure. There had never been such a precaution from the medic-nin, and to match it with Tsunade's refusal, the whole situation didn't make sense. Why wouldn't she help the people of Iwagakure with such a destructive disease? What was the disease? They soon arrived at the Hokage building, Naruto rushing in, as per usual.

"What's going on Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto said, pounding his fists on her desks. Sasuke closed the doors behind them, making sure they wouldn't be heard from anyone else.

"Naruto, try asking in a gentler manner." Tsunade said, not bothering to glance up from her paperwork. Sighing Naruto looked exasperatedly at Sasuke.

"Why were we stopped at the gates of Konoha?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade took a moment to look at the boys before sighing and standing up to face her window. How could she tell them the tragedy that was befalling Iwagakure? How could she tell them she had no idea how to stop the disease and protect the people she cared about? Naruto and Sasuke watched her in silence, their anxiety peaking. Sasuke's thought revolved back to his girlfriend and unborn child. What did this disease mean for Konoha?

"The problems in Iwagakure are more difficult than how you might have seen it." Tsuande began. "Apparently a group of their people were involved in Orochimaru's experiments, and continued to experiment past his death. From the journals that Kabuto had left over from the war, we have some intel on the project, but apparently this group went rogue." Tsunade turned and went to pull out some papers from her desk. "These were the medical findings from the subjects with the disease." She held out the file for Sasuke, he took it without hesitation and began reading it over.

"Limited to no brain activity, fever, cloudy irises, lack of blood flow… Hokage-sama, these patients are in either a coma or dead." Sasuke said looking up from the papers.

"That's what I thought as well, but the patients can actually move and make some gurgling or strangled noises. I asked the Tsuchikage what they feed them, but from the nurses' records, it stated that the patients refused any type of food products. Also, the infected patients acted out in violent outbursts, and tried to harm anyone in their way like frightened animals." Tsunade sighed as she took back the papers from Sasuke. "I have no idea what this disease is, how it spreads, or how to stop it." Tsunade took a moment to pause and collect her thoughts. "No one goes in and out of this village without being scanned and hopefully we can ward off the disease. In hopes for our medical team to observe the disease, I asked for the village to bring over one of their dead patients, but they said that they have had no infected patients die yet."

"So the disease doesn't kill?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Does that mean there is a chance to save those infected?" Naruto asked a smile bringing to his face. Tsunade shook her head and took a seat at her desk.

"There might be, but I don't believe so. The people infected, if cured, will probably have permanent brain damage and damage done to their intestines from starvation." Naruto's smile fell as he became more concerned. "The information coming out of Iwagakure is very limited. We used to receive daily journals from nurses and doctors, but as of late, hospitals have closed down due to the outbreak of infection, which we don't know how it's being spread. Right now we are receiving just pleas for help from the Tsuchikage, but even then, he isn't telling very much. I was hoping you boys would have picked up on something." Sasuke and Naruto shook their head.

"The only thing that was out of the normal was an elderly woman took us to the Tsuchikage's office, and we left shortly after visiting him. He seemed somewhat sick." Naruto said shrugging.

"I was hoping to send out a few medic-nin, Sakura included as one of my best workers, but in her current state, I have placed her on daily bed rest and limited activities." This startled Sasuke for a moment. He had known of a few pregnant ninja to be able to leave Konoha in the early stages of pregnancy, why would Sakura be on such high restrictions?

"Why can't Sakura leave?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade was at first confused to his reaction, then realized that he still hadn't heard the news from Sakura. Smiling softly, she ushered for them to leave her office.

"Talk to Sakura, she will explain it all to you." Tsunade said dismissively. Naruto and Sasuke walked out of her office. Naruto puzzled on the issue of Iwagakure, while Sasuke felt himself growing concerned over Sakura's well-being.

"What do you think is going on, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, before watching Sasuke dash away out of the office and onto the rooftops. "Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto said, chasing after him, but realized that he had disappeared out of sight. "That baby is going to be the death of us." Naruto said grumpily and shook his head.

* * *

><p>At the Uchiha manor, Sakura was currently out in the garden tending to some flowers. In May, the Uchiha manor had the most beautiful light pink and white apple blossoms growing near the sprouting acacias. With her new found free time, she had decided to dedicate her time towards flower picking. Hinata wanted some marigolds, while Ino requested beautiful lilac sweet peas for the shop, and she wanted to have a vase of white and red sweet williams on the dining room table. Sakura loved the Uchiha colors, and with more Uchihas on the way she felt it was appropriate. Smiling she picked up the basket full of flowers and began making her way to the kitchen. Standing on the porch, admiring her, was the man she had waited a week for.<p>

"Sasuke-kun!" She gasped. Dropping the basket of freshly picked flowers, she made her way over to her loving boyfriend. Collecting her in his arms, he smelled her hair and exhaled relieved. Sakura was an instant relaxant for him, his worries melted away into the porch and the he felt his muscles relax. Looking past her, he saw the blooming garden behind her and smiled. Since she had moved in with him, the Uchiha manor had come back to life. The garden that used to be tended by his mother had become a harbor for weeds and undesirables, but now it had returned to its original glory with even more flowers and beautiful trees to decorate it. Sasuke looked down at his gardener again, before remembering what Tsunade said.

"Sakura," He said seriously. "I talked to Tsunade today." Sasuke took a moment to analyze her facial expressions, knowing that the simple statement would cause a reaction. First one of shock, then it slipped into her nervous, awkward smiling face.

"What did she say?" Sakura asked, giving him a very awkward smile. Sai had always told him it was her 'fake' smile, which it was, but it was more or less one of the ugliest smiles that ever graced her face. He was never sure if she knew what she was doing or if she was truly just that bad at smiling when she didn't mean it.

"She said you weren't allowed to leave the village in your condition." Sasuke said, his eyes traveling down to her stomach then back to her face. He hadn't even considered the fact that their baby could be in trouble. "What's wrong with the baby?" Sasuke kept telling himself it was nothing that they couldn't handle. Sakura and he would make the best parents to any child, even if it needed more help, or constant attention, Sasuke and Sakura could handle it. Sasuke observed Sakura as she took a large breath before showing her real smile.

"You mean babies." She said confidently. Instead of feeling that panic sensation, she felt joy seeping into her soul. Sakura knew that Sasuke would love the babies, even if he needed some time to think through it all.

"Babies…" Sasuke mused, not quite understanding at first. Sakura huffed watching him react the same way he did when she had first told him she was pregnant. She wondered if this is how it would always be if they continued to have children. Waiting for a few more minutes, she saw it click in his mind, expecting the same radiant smile he had given back then, she was somewhat disappointed. Instead he gave a huge smirk, followed by a low chuckle. Seeing that his ego was more thrilled than his parental side, she rolled her eyes and she went out onto the porch to grab the basket of flowers that she had dropped.

"How many babies Sakura?" Sasuke asked, watching his pregnant girlfriend walk away from him, the Uchiha ego evident in his voice. He knew he was being egotistical about something that didn't involve his personal effort, but how many men could say they got their girlfriend pregnant with twins, and with a condom and birth control in the mix.

"Twins." Sakura said, ignoring him and his attitude. Sasuke put his hands behind his head.

"You can't stop the Uchiha's," He said, his smirk growing. "We always come back." Rolling her eyes she walked back into the kitchen and began organizing the sweet williams in a vase.

"You had no part in it." Sakura said, focusing on the task in front of her. "If the twins are fraternal it is my genetics, but if they are identical it could be either one of us. I see no reason why your ego should feed off of this."

"I beg to differ Sakura," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Smiling, Sakura turned around and looked in his eyes smiling.

"Twins!" Her voice raised an octave out of excitement. "We need to start planning." She pushed away from him and rushed to the kitchen counter and pulled out a piece of paper and pen from one of the drawers. "We need to tell all of our friends and family about this together this time, the rumor mill can't happen again! I told my parents while you were away that I was officially pregnant while you were gone, but no one besides us and Tsunade knows that it's twins yet. Oh! And Ino and Hinata, but Hinata will keep our secret and Ino has been sworn to secrecy. Next thing after that…" Sasuke let her ramble on about specifics, dates, medication, books, clothes, and all the other things that go into baby preparation, and he just sat there and smiled at her, like an idiot.

He really couldn't believe it yet. Probably the most exciting thing that has happened to him thus far in his life was happening and he couldn't believe it. What would they name the twins? Would they like him? Would they look like him or Sakura? Would they be good ninjas? Honestly, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered besides his family. As he was starring at Sakura at that moment, he couldn't help, but feel so connected to her. She was probably the most important woman in the world to him right now.

His mind traveled back to when he was with team Hebi. When he was on the bridge, Karin practically dead at his feet and Sakura wielding a small kunai in her hands, ready to end his misery, ready to die for him. Sasuke had almost killed her then, and he was sure she would hate him because of his actions against her. She never did hate him or even stopped loving him, in fact, maybe she loved him more from the incident. Sasuke felt that tinge of sorrow come up again as he remembered the tears pooling into her eyes. The want to reach out and hold her, filled him, but she was too excited while talking, and he didn't dare ruin her moment of happiness with his tragic memories.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed suddenly. Snapping out of his train of thought he refocused on her. "I almost forgot to show you." Sakura said, her face breaking out into euphoria. Coming out from behind the kitchen counter, she lifted up her green tank top and revealed an outward curve on her stomach. His breath hitched at the sight. It was real then. The pregnancy, the fact that his family was growing, and the fact that the newest Uchihas were growing healthily.

"How did they grow so fast?" He breathed out as he got on his knees, and examining her stomach.

"Tsunade-sama said it could have been the way they were positioned. I should have had a larger belly at 7-8 weeks, but now that I'm at 9 it's becoming more evident. I can still hide them under my shirt though." She said, gazing down at Sasuke who looked at her stomach in wonder.

"It's going to be so different." He said quietly.

"To have two new babies?" She asked, not quite certain what he meant.

"No," Sasuke said looking up at her. "To not be the only Uchiha anymore." Sasuke said touching his forehead to her stomach. "Thank you Sakura." Sakura felt small tears form in her eyes as she felt the emotion welling up in his voice. Sakura began playing with his hair as he continued to kiss her stomach, knowing that he loved the babies more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p>It was around nine o'clock and the expecting parents were in bed, with the collective lamps on. Sasuke had refused to let Sakura to wear a shirt, so she could keep a constant view of her stomach. His main point being that he had spent a week away from his children, and he was going to spend every waking moment he could spare to be with them. Currently, Sakura was reading a book "What to Expect When You're Expecting Twins", and Sasuke had his ear planted on Sakura's stomach, listening to her digestive track work and, hopefully, for any signs of the twins.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, did you know at nine weeks the babies already have eyelids?" Sakura said, peering over the edge of her book.

"Aa." Sasuke said, stroking her belly. Eyelids? He thought. Why would unborn children need eyelids at nine weeks?

"Our next appointment with Tsunade-sama is in a weeks." Sakura said. "We should be able to hear the heartbeat."

"Are they identical?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura shrugged.

"Tsuande didn't say."

"Twins in my family are identical." Sasuke murmured to her stomach.

"Well if they're identical, I guess it's your fault we're having twins." Sakura said, returning back to her book. "How was your mission?"

"There's a type of plague in Iwagakure." Sasuke said. "The people aren't dying, but they might as well be dead." Sakura gave a small frown at that, and continued to flip through her book.

"What are their symptoms?"

"No brain activity, high fevers, clouded irises, a lack of blood flow, and some minor symptoms that I didn't get to."

"Sounds like zombies." Sakura said, looking up from her book. "Which is impossible, unless some mad scientist was messing around with some chemicals, or they ate a bad piece of meat."

"Zombies?" Sasuke asked, diverting his attention from her stomach to Sakura.

"You know, the undead, they eat human flesh and all that." Sakura laughed at Sasuke's dumbfounded face. "How have you not heard about zombies?"

"We never learned about such things when I was younger. Uchiha's focused on more practical things like training." Shaking her head, she went back to the book. "But wait, how can zombies be created?"

"I have no idea. Something went wrong in a laboratory or someone wanted to make the dead walk the Earth, or mad cow disease, something ridiculous. They aren't real though." Sasuke felt the wheels in his mind start spinning. Despite Sakura saying zombies weren't real, there were some similarities to the situation in Iwagakure.

"Orochimaru was involved with this, in some sort of experiment." Sasuke said. Sakura sat up then, more interested in what he was saying. "He was in charge of a certain project happening in the Land of the Earth, after he died Kabuto took over, but they went rogue."

"Don't we have Kabuto's journals to look at?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke nodded.

"But they don't give a lot of details. Orochimaru must have concealed this from him, which is rare."

"He didn't tell you?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't meant to be involved in their experiments, and I didn't want to be." Sasuke shivered at the memory of Kabuto dragging patients into a damp laboratory and coming out with body parts and chemicals. No person was the same after these experiments, and even if what happened to them was psychological and their appearance remained, he could always see how their eyes were different, or the way they walked, something was different.

"Sasuke are you suggesting that Orochimaru made zombies?" Sakura whispered.

"I didn't know what zombies were, until now." Sasuke said. Sakura stopped for a moment and then giggled.

"Zombies are theoretically impossible. Reanimation of dead tissue is just absurd." Sakura said, shrugging it off. Sasuke sat for a moment, watching his pregnant girlfriend pick up her expecting manual and began to read again. Sasuke had learned the hard way to never dismiss an idea. It was sometimes the ideas that seemed the most impossible or absurd that were actually truth. Looking at Sakura before him now was evidence of that. He had thought that he had totally driven her away, but here she was, faithfully by his side until the end, and he wasn't going to let the undead get in between them.

* * *

><p>He had woken up at seven in the morning to prepare breakfast for Sakura and himself. He had decided as he was going to sleep to request time off to help Sakura with the pregnancy. He knew that she wouldn't be up until eight, since her schedule had changed at the hospital, where she only worked three times a week for only three hours. With the money left over from the Uchiha clan they could be comfortably supported for both of them to not work and enjoy the pregnancy, but Sakura enjoyed her job at the hospital. She seemed genuinely disappointed that she would have to take time off.<p>

Sasuke had taken the liberty to make her favorite breakfast, french toast with strawberries. He always enjoyed a simple breakfast of rice and tomato slices, but Sakura had more of a sweet tooth. He had set up the table neatly and heard her walk down. Placing the vase of flowers neatly in the middle of the table, he turned to greet his beautiful kunoichi, only to see a hand covering her mouth and nose in disgust.

"What is that smell?" She asked in a horrified tone. Sasuke looked around and sniffed the air, trying to detect whatever smell was bothering her, but before he had time to ask her what she was talking about, Sakura bolted from the room to the nearest hallway.

"Sakura?" He asked in alarm, watching her yank open the bathroom door, he rushed to her side. "Sakura what's wrong?" Then he heard the sound of her vomiting into the toilet. Instinctively, he knelt by her side and removed the hair out of her face and began rubbing her back. Feeling like an idiot, not have considering her morning sickness. Back when they had assumed it was the flu, he didn't cook and instead just grabbed her sparkling water or ginger ale. But how could he have forgotten that she would still experience the same symptoms? A few moments later her breathing returned to normal, and she slumped over the toilet seeming exhausted.

"I hate throwing up," She gasped. Sasuke chuckled lightly, before brushing the pink tresses out of her hair. "Thank you Sasuke."

"So I'm going to assume you don't want french toast?" Sakura shook her head and giggled. Adjusting herself, she leaned against Sasuke instead of the toilet. "Do you want anything to eat?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be out in a few minutes." Using him as leverage, Sakura stood up and walked upstairs to their bathroom. Sasuke watched her leave and sighed as he went to clear off the table. He hated seeing her in pain, but it also brought him a small sense of pride knowing that she was taking good care of the babies. Her sickness was just another piece of evidence that she was harboring children and loved them enough to go through the uncomfortableness of pregnancy.

As he washed the dishes he heard her make her way down the stairs. Turning to see her, he smiled as he saw the light bulge from her stomach peering through her peach cardigan and white capris. She was pulling her hair back into a bun as she grabbed her long, white doctor's coat from the downstairs closet.

"I probably won't get to work with patients today, just a lot of paperwork that Tsunade will assign me to do." Sakura said grabbing an apple from the fruit basket. "Apparently when you're pregnant you can't handle seeing blood or a sick person." Rolling her eyes she took a bite.

"I don't want you getting sick." Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I work in a hospital, I won't get sick." Sakura said, feeling frustrated at everyone's protective nature. Sighing, she turned from Sasuke and headed for the door. "I'll see you after work!" Sakura said, leaving, but instead was greeted with Sasuke stepping in front of her and the door. Grabbing her face, he pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"I love you, be safe." He whispered, before walking past her. A smile spread across her face as she walked outside the door.

* * *

><p>The hospital was in a state of chaos when she arrived. Full body bags were being brought in while nurses and doctors pushed passed her in white hazmat suits. Sakura tried to break through the chaos to reach an elevator to get to her office. The smell of rotting flesh and hydro peroxide soon became too much for her sensitive stomach and she decided to exit the building. Making for the doors, it was almost like a dream, to see from the glass doors two suited medic-nin deal with a severely ill patient. The patient seemed confused and was attacking the medic-nin, but eventually they wrangled the infected person into submission and put him in a body bag.<p>

"Excuse me!" Sakura said as she walked out. "That man is going to suffocate in there!"

"Sakura-san! Please don't come near us!" One of the medic-nin said, it was the nurse who had congratulated her on her pregnancy. "He won't die we promise, we just need to be able to get him inside without him hurting anyone." Sakura looked at them with confusion painted on her face. She didn't understand. Why would someone horribly sick try to hurt anyone? Or have the energy to? Watching the two move past her, she stood on the steps hoping for someone to come out and explain the situation to her.

After a moment of stunned silence, she used some of her chakra and jumped up onto the hospital rooftops, making her way to her office corridor. Once reaching it, she gently pushed aside the window and moved inside. The halls were eerily quiet as she made her way to her office. Usually there would be other doctors consulting patients, or doctors in general, but instead there was no one. What was going on?

Inside her office, she expected unread letters, or paperwork that needed to be done, or a memo of an impending epidemic, but there was nothing. The outside of the hospital looked normal, aside from extra ambulances on the E.R side. The silence that existed in the office was a little too much to bear. She could hear her heartbeat in every step she took, and felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck from the dread that was beginning to feel. Making the decision to leave her office, she headed for the elevator. With the hospital in such a crisis, Tsunade would either be in the lobby or be in her office talking strategy.

The talk that she had with Sasuke last night drifted towards her mind. The man who was trying to fight off the medic-nin downstairs was definitely pale, suggesting a fever, or possibly the lack of blood flow. The way he moved though out ruled lack of brain activity. He was clearly in control of his body and conscious. And why place the people in body bags? Wouldn't they suffocate? Sakura knew Tsunade wouldn't allow the possibility of further damaging their brains from lack of oxygen. And as she moved to Tsunade's office she noticed the door swung open and doctors and nurses swarming in. Their questions could be heard from down the hallway.

"Everyone calm down! I will report back to you in an hour once we have things settled down. Just try and keep those patients in the bio-hazard room." She heard Tsunade bark out. Some of the staff made their way out, mainly nurses, but the head doctors stayed asking questions. Making her way inside the room, Sakura noticed that Tsunade was flustered and still in her purple nighty. How long had this been going on.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. Her sensei looked at her with shock and instantly took out a protective mask. Shoving it on her head, Tsunade took Sakura out of the room into her personal medical examination room.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, eyes wide.

"I'm supposed to work today!" Sakura said through the mask.

"I don't want you anywhere near the hospital. I will have Sasuke come and get you immediately. Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura tried to protest, but Tsunade didn't hear any word of it.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said entering the room. Her arms were filled with a ton of files. She was also in flannel pajamas and had her hair tossed awry.

"Fetch the Uchiha, Sakura isn't fit to be here at this moment." Shizune sighed and nodded, hastily leaving the office.

"Tsunade-sama what is going on?" Sakura asked. Sighing, Tsunade closed the door and locked it behind her. She was clearly troubled by the scenes unfolding in front of her.

"Has Sasuke told you anything about the mission he was on?" Sakura nodded, "I figured. Iwagakure has been dealing with a plague for some time now. They have asked for our help over and over again, and I would have helped them, except for the fact that I have no idea what is wrong with their patients. So I requested that they send a patient for testing, but instead of sending a single patient, they send all of their patients. Now the hospital is overrun with people with a highly infectious disease that we have no idea how to treat!" Sakura watched as her mentor spoke as fast as sound could reach her, trying to grasp the words she spoke.

"Perhaps I could help-"

"I can't send a pregnant woman into this, Sakura. We have no idea how this disease spreads or even what it is!"

"Then send me a patient that hasn't been fully infected yet, someone who barely is sick." Sakura said. Tsunade's brow furrowed as she listened to Sakura's plea.

"Sakura you aren't staying anywhere near here." Another voice said from the door, looking up Sakura saw her boyfriend's stoic features as he strode over to her. "Thank you Hokage for getting me, I wish you luck in dealing with this disease. Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said, giving a light tug on her arm.

"Sasuke, I still work at this hospital, I have-"

"He's right Sakura, you should go, and we should be able to handle this on our own. Thank you Sasuke." Tsunade said, making her way out of the room and into the sea of complaining doctors. Sakura scowled at the Uchiha, knowing that if she had continued she would have convinced Tsunade to allow her to stay and help. Refusing to give in to Sasuke's demands, she stubbornly stayed where she was. Sakura refused to accept the fact that she was pregnant, meant that she had turned into a porcelain doll. She could still perform a simple medical jutsu and the like!

"Sakura, I'm not going to argue with you about this." Sasuke said sternly.

"Good, because I'm not either. I'm not a child and I can perform my tasks." Sakura said, scowling at her boyfriend.

"You are carrying twins and have high blood pressure, all reasons for you to stay at home and rest and relax." He tried to refrain himself from glaring at her, wanting to not make her anymore upset than she was. Her attitude towards the situation he found selfish and problematic.

"Most women who are in their first trimester are allowed to go to work." Sakura insisted.

"You are not most women." Sasuke said, feeling his irritation flow into his voice. "You are Sakura Haruno! Not some civilian from the village. You are carrying the future of the Uchiha's. A family that was massacred to every last mother and child, and you will take care of these children!"

"I am taking care of these children! I can work at the hospital and still take do my best as a maternal guardian." Sakura said exasperated. How could he think of her as someone so careless? Sasuke took a moment to register what she said. Sighing, he knew that he wasn't go to get through to her with the logic he was presenting.

"I know, Sakura. I know you can do both, but I don't want to take any risks." Sasuke said, emphasizing the gentleness in his voice. "I don't want to risk losing the babies to any sort of complication. I want you to be healthy and strong." Sakura looked down at her feet and he heard her begin sniffling. After a moment Sakura began sobbing, and this wasn't quiet sobbing. This sobbing was loud and would make a scene, but luckily they were in the room alone.

Sasuke awkwardly pulled Sakura into her arms, not expecting the outburst of crying. He began feeling the wetness of her tears seep through his navy shirt and he felt guilty for a moment before deciding she was suffering from hormones possibly. He would need to talk to Tsunade more in depth about the situation, but it didn't matter at that moment as he tried to soothe his lovable girlfriend. Slowly, but gently, he reached down and swooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. He began making his was out of the hospital as she slowly calmed down and clutched at his shirt.

* * *

><p>After the incident at the hospital, Sakura was forced onto maternity leave at ten weeks. At ten weeks, the expectant couple was paid a visit by Shizune, and a spare sonogram machine. As she was setting it up in the bedroom, Sakura laid on the bed tracing the small bulge on her stomach melodically. She was showing, yes, but her stomach could still be hidden away under her shirts. No one had knew about the twins yet, besides the couple and their selective doctors. The Haruno family line was known for their miscarriages and tragic pregnancies, and Sakura didn't want to get everyone's hopes up, just for her to have a bout of misfortune.<p>

And as she laid on the bed, all she could think of was the possibility that a heartbeat couldn't be heard, or a body that wasn't forming properly, or something would be wrong with their babies. Breathing deeply she tried to calm those thoughts. Sasuke next to her was excited though. She knew he wanted to see the twins as much as she did, but he wanted to see them for the joy of seeing them. Sakura wanted to see them so she could know what to expect.

"Alright, the machine is functioning. Are you ready Sakura-san?" Shizune asked, holding a bottle of the cold gel that would be placed on her stomach. Nodding weakly, Shizune squirted the gel onto her stomach and traced the wand over the small bulge. Almost instantly the room was filled with the sound of a thump. _Dun dum. Dun dum. _Sakura felt herself relax, but she wasn't sure if the babies had their hearts synchronized or if it was just one baby surviving. Sakura stared at the ceiling listening to the heartbeat. Her erratic heartbeat prevented her from looking at the screen. She felt the hand grasping Sasuke's squeeze from his excitement.

"I'm only hearing one heartbeat at the moment." Shizune said, as she moved the wand over to the left the side of her stomach. Sakura's heart was dropped into her stomach, her fears becoming a reality. "Let me just adjust the volume," She heard the fiddling of the knobs and the wavering of the sound. Then room was filled with most wonderful sound Sakura had heard. The unnerving, _Dun dun dum dum. Dun dun dum dum. _Sakura released her shattering breath and turned her attention towards the screen of the ultrasound. Tears filled her eyes at the image of the grainy, black and white picture in front of her. Two little white blobs were in the black space, known as the placenta.

"Identical?" Sasuke asked. Shizune nodded and smiled at them. Sakura looked up at Sasuke next to her, whose face was alit with joy. His smile was contagious from its rareness and she felt herself smiling just as beautifully too. A sob of joy escaped her as she clutched at Sasuke's hand. He looked down at her quizzically.

"Sakura?" He asked. How could she be disappointed by the healthy appearance of their children? Kneeling down, he swept her hair out of her face, tears streamed down her cheeks as she smiled back at him.

"I'm so happy," She whispered, as she continued to smile. Sasuke smiled in return and kissed her. Joy exploded in his chest as he turned to watch the screen.

"Here's Baby A's spine," Shizune pointed to the screen, "And this is the profile of Baby B, very beautiful features obviously." Shizune turned smiling towards them.

"Are we able to see the sex?" Sasuke asked. It wasn't important to him, but he wanted to know.

"We won't be able to tell until at least 16 weeks along." Shizune said, moving the wand around some more, the moving the images distorting the images of the babies. "Your children are in perfect condition though, and your blood pressure has gone down Sakura, I'd say you are safe to tell everyone." Sakura looked up at Sasuke to read him. Sasuke was never one to boast about personal matters, the only reason the whole town knew she was pregnant was because of their idiotic friends. "Also," Shizune said, interrupting their silent conversation. "Since you're pregnant with twins, it would be rare for your pregnancy to go last 40 weeks, I'd say your new projected due date will be at 37 weeks, which is December 1st." The couple nodded, equally excited by the prospect of their healthy children.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," A grumbled voice said next to him. Grunting he flipped onto his other side to view his pregnant girlfriend. Whom had finally gotten over her nausea, and let the cravings consume her. It had been on routine for the past 2 weeks, to wake him up at three in the morning, and demand some of pastry or treat. It was also routine for him to oblige and get up and grab it for her. He had not learned how to refuse her, and it he didn't really feel like arguing with her, since her abdomen was twice the size of someone who was pregnant with a single baby at 15 weeks.<p>

"Sasuke I want pancakes," Sakura said sleepily. Her pink hair was covering her face so he could only partially hear her, but he heard 'pancakes' and went to make it. Sighing he got up gingerly and headed down towards the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen in a sleep-induced, partly conscious state, he barely noticed his best friend waiting for him on the couch, reading some books. He almost walked past him if it weren't for the alarming.

"Oi, teme!" Startled, Sasuke revealed the sharingan, ready to attack anyone in sight. "Put that away, you don't look so menacing in your boxers." Sasuke sighed and deactivated his sharingan.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"The hospital is becoming overrun, patients won't die and more patients are being sent in." Naruto's voice became more serious. "We aren't sure what these patients are infected with, but they might as well be killed. In fact, Tsunade tried killing one who seemed too far gone, but they won't." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"How come you didn't get me sooner?" Sasuke asked.

"I came in when Sakura woke you up. I figured you would be down here anyways." Naruto shrugged.

"Sakura has a theory on all of this, I'll go get her." Sasuke said, traveling back upstairs, grabbing his ANBU gear and woke up Sakura.

"Huh? Do you have pancakes?" Sakura asked, starring up at him, sleep evident in her eyes. Sasuke shook his head.

"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital. You're the only one with a theory apparently." Sasuke said, handing Sakura her long white winter coat. Sakura's lower stomach peeking out from the bottom her flannel pajamas as she stood up. Scowling, Sasuke forced her to put on one of his loose t-shirts, so she would be fully clothed. "Naruto is waiting for us downstairs, come on."

"But Sasuke, my theory is zombies, which is imposs-"

"They can't kill the patients."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The beginnings of a zombie apocalypse SasuSaku story with twins involved! How will this unravel!? Let me know what you think, and if everyone hates it then I will just find something else to be excited about. Thanks guys for reading! **_


End file.
